


Snowball Effect

by Oreocat155338



Series: Missing-nin Tobirama [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (also in the first chapter), Gen, I promise, Nukenin Tobirama!AU, Obito's return to Konoha!, Other, and men who should be dead, because really, feat. Bad Luck all around, feat. Kaguya's plans, feat. puppet seals, the first chapter is really Obito filling everyone in on whats been going on, things go Badly Wrong, things really kick off in the next two chapters, we're nearing the endgame, what is Naruto without people escaping their deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Uchiha Obito gives an explanation to the Kages (and his team) about what's been going on. This small act starts a snowball effect that leads to seeing Senju Tobirama again, with some of his own secrets buried deep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason it's called "Snowball Effect" instead of "Butterfly Effect"...
> 
>  
> 
> Can anyone guess why that is?

 

Once the other Hokage, the two Hokage candiates, and Namikaze's students had sat down, Madara spoke.

  
"Senju Tobirama never betrayed Konoha." He said. "Even from outside the village, he has done what he can to ensure it stays strong."

 

What?

 

"What are you saying, Madara?" Hashirama asked, his voice betraying his hurt, his anger, at not being told this.

 

"He saved Ushizo." Obito said. "He destroyed Kiri's fleet with his Suiton, then ripped through whatever was left."

 

"Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" The Sandaime snapped. "Because I was there when Tobirama abandoned the village. It wasn't pretty." He took a breath to steady himself. "How did setting the Kyubii on the village make us stronger?"

 

"Well, Jinchuuriki are a thing now." Obito pointed out. "And because we have the Kyubii, we're the strongest. And I don't know if you studied the records from that point of time, but the Kyubii didn't do nearly as much damage as it could've."

 

 

"He's right." Minato said, looking down. "Kushina, with just Kyubii chakra, can do more damage than that on her own. Think about how much more damage we should've taken."

 

"I killed him." Hashirama said, voice weak. "How... How did he survive?"

 

"I... Don't know." Obito admitted. "I've asked, but he's always dodged the question."

 

"Why did he leave Konoha then?" Sarutobi asked. "If he kept us strong, why not do it from Konoha?"

 

"There was... A seal on me." Madara said. "Tobirama likened it to one of Suna's puppet seals. It.... Made me angry. Well, angrier. I wanted nothing more than to leave and watch Konoha burn."

All at once, Minato understood-

 

Hashirama stiffened, watching Madara with wide eyes. "He deactivated it, and proceeded to argue with me about what we should do next. Out of Konoha's four founders, he argued that if he did as the seal wanted to, he would do the least amount of damage, and that we needed to find out who wanted Konoha destroyed."

 

"Why?" Hashirama asked, anger rising like a tsunami. "Why would he care? He said that Konoha wasn't his home."

 

"And it _wasn't_ , you numbskull!" Madara snapped. "Home is where the heart is, and his home was _aways_ , _always_ wherever _**you** _ were! He was willing to give everything for your  dream, to keep it safe. 

He said what he had to to make you believe it. If you didn't, he would never be able to find out who planted the seal."

  
"Which is where I come in." Obito said. "The woman who wanted the seal planted on Madara-sama was named Kaguya. She is, allegedly, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths, and the first person to have chakra. She wants peace, but her plan to achieve it is to put everyone into an unescapable genjutsu. Luckily for us, she is trapped on the moon. Unluckily for us, she had Zetsu to do her work down here."

 

"Who is Zetsu?" Rin asked.

 

"Zetsu is this- uh, this wierd half-plant creature." Obito said. "At least, I think that's what he is. You saw him the half-instant before Tobirama-sensei sent us here." He turned his attention to Hashirama. "He impaled him. With Mokoton."

 

There was a long pause as they considered what that meant.

 

 

"He survived-" Madara started, but Obito cut him off.

 

"We have to deal with Zetsu." He said. "He was the one to put the seal on you. Then we try to get to Kaguya."

 

"Try?" Minato asked, and Obito winced.

 

"Yeah." He replied. "I mentioned that she was trapped on the moon?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

"This is the where we were staying," Obito said, slowing as they approached the cave. "He took the traps down while I was-" he paused. "Well. You know." He tried to grin, but it fell short. "He was going to put it back up but-" He shook his head.

 

Minato blinked as they entered the cave, eyes adjusting to the darkness and-

 

  
"Tobi?" It was Hashirama, and he was right. Senju Tobirama stood there with Raijin no Ken in hand, lightning crackling on the blade. "Tobi, what are-"

 

  
"It's no use." From the ground rose - Minato assumed - Zetsu. "He's mine."

 

Minato reached down, grabbing two of his three-fingered kunai, preparing to throw them at a moment's notice, noting that out of the corner of his eye, Obito had raised his hands preparing to do - something, and, at the same time, activating his Sharingan.

 

 

Zetsu saw Obito, and he bared his teeth in a threat.

 

"And you, boy." He growled. "Will pay for this. He was _mine_ until you showed up."

 

 

"He was never yours." Obito spat back, darting back from a branch that shot up from the ground and-

 

 

_Right_. Obito had said Zetsu had Mokoton.

 

 

Hashirama waved his hands, forcing the branch back into the ground, and he shot after the plant creature, Obito behind him, shooting off fire jutsu with much more ease than he had been able to as Minato's student.

 

"Watch Obito's back!" He ordered Kakashi and Rin, already shooting towards Senju Tobirama alongside Madara, Sarutobi, and Orochimaru.

 

***

 

It was the hardest-fought battle of their lives. Even Hiraishin didn't help nearly as much as Minato had hoped.

 

 

The only reason any of them were still alive was that they covered for each other, drawing Tobirama's attention with lethal attacks when one of them was unable to block or deflect an attack for some reason.

 

  
And there were many of them.

 

 

 

 

 

But now Minato was on the ground, struggling to reach for his chakra - for Hiraishin - with the lightning shooting through his veins.

 

And he was too far from the others for them to get to him in time.

 

As Tobirama shot forward, Minato idly registered that his eyes were pure black, and he could literally see thin lines of black where his chakra veins were-

 

 

 

"Sensei!" Obito screamed and-

 

 

 

Suddenly Obito was between him and Tobirama with his hands thrown out-

 

 

 

 

 

With Senju Tobirama's sword pointed straight at his throat.

 

 

 

 

  
And there was no chance for Minato to save him.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Obito!"


	3. Chapter 3

 

The tip of Senju Tobirama's sword touched Obito's throat.

 

And then dropped to the ground.

 

He shrunk backward, hands closing into fists, resting on the sides of his head and-

 

The black in his chakra veins turned to blue.

 

He eyes opened, and Minato gasped-

 

 

Senju Tobirama's eyes were back to normal.

 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice low and yet-

 

From the way Madara and Sarutobi skidded to a stop, they had heard it too.

 

He turned towards Zetsu, and Minato saw the sweat forming on his head and-

 

 

 

How long had Obito said he'd had the seal on him?? Years? Decades?

 

Because if so, they had a problem.

 

 

 

 

  
"Obito." Tobirama ordered, his voice firm. Obito nodded, a small grin forming as he brought his hands up and-

 

Knocked Zetsu from the ground with _Mokoton_????

 

"Madara." Tobirama spoke again. "Ameretsu."

 

Madara obeyed without hesisation, Magyeko Sharingan forming, and with a single word- "Ameretsu," - Zetsu went up in flames.

 

 

 

"Namikaze, you may want to leave a Hiraishin marker down here." He said. "Zetsu brought me to the moon at one point, and I left one up there."

 

"Why can't you just Hiraishin us back down?" Obito asked, and Tobirama's shoulders fell ever so slightly.

 

"I just want to make sure that no matter what happens, everyone can still get back down." Came the reply but-

 

 

 

 

  
Minato knew that Tobirama was lying. You didn't just leave a seal like that on for decades and not expect side effects.

 

 

 

 

And the side effects would start showing soon.

 

And after the fight with Kaguya, he would be the one who would have to bring them back.

***

Kaguya was no match for five of the most powerful shinobi that Fire Country has ever produced.

 

 

The fight was over quickly, even with Tobirama somewhat distracted with fighting the puppet seal's effects.

 

As the bits of Kyuga fell to the ground - she had been sliced into bits mostly by Hashirama and Obito as vengence for what had been done to Tobirama - so did Tobirama, finally unable to fight the seals effects any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the finale! Wow, has this has been an adventure!


End file.
